A Time in The Universe 2: A New Beginning
by davidkun799
Summary: Caboose might have put an end to the Plot Disorder and defeated Revived Charon but the story is not over yet. Dylan Andrews, a reporter from Interstellar Daily, was sent to multiple universes due to a new evil. With a little help from Jax Jonez and various characters, Dylan will have to survive in order to save everyone from the wrath of this new threat. Prologue in progress


A Time in the Universe 2: A New Beginning

Hello. This is DavidKun799 and welcome to Season 2 of A Time in the Universe. I know that Season 2 is extremely early but I've decided that Season 2 should be revealed to the public. I don't want to do this but I think that it's necessary for the fanfic so Sorry for people that are offended by the announcement for Season 2.

Here is the Description for Season 2. It may contain spoilers so Spoiler Alert.

Description: It's been six weeks since Michael J. Caboose, John Andersmith and Takako Suigara saved humanity, the timelines and the universes from Revived Charon by defeating Cao Shuang, Seryu and Malcolm Hargrove. They also managed to eliminate the plot disorder from every universe that they went through. However, a new threat emerges from the remains of Revived Charon and is planning to destroy everything that Michael, John and Takako have worked for. As the Universal Alliance struggle to save Michael, John and Takako's achievements and works, Dylan Andrews, a reporter that did an article on the Reds and Blues, was chosen as Michael's successor and is tasked to save everyone from the new threat. Dylan must use her new skills and abilities to save the Universal Alliance from this new, dark and dangerous threat but who is the true threat and will she suffer the same effects as Michael, John and Takako six weeks ago?

See? The Description alone has already spoiled the ending for Season 1 so I apologize for that. However, that doesn't mean that I'll work on Season 2. I'll start it when Season 1 is finished but for people that don't like waiting, I'll do the Prologue for you guys.

Now... like Season 1, Dylan Andrews and Jax Jonez are two of the three main protagonists in Season 2. Just like the prologue, they'll be joined by one other person from an anime, real-life, movie or a game. I think that either Kingdom Hearts, Saw, Black Butler or any other franchise that I'll add one more as the third main protagonist in Season 2. It is up to you on which character will join Dylan and Jax as the main protagonists in Season 2.

UPDATE - I've decided to put Izumi Takanashi from Working as the third main protagonist in Season 2.

Here is an update on the Worlds in Season 2. So far, Ouran High School Host Club is the first one confirmed so I've decided to add five more as part of the story line. However, as I said before, two of the worlds will be from video games while one is from a tv show, a movie or a reality tv show.

WORLD 1: Ouran High School Host Club

WORLD 2: Love Tyrant

WORLD 3: Ceres Celestial Light

WORLD 4: Fruits Basket

WORLD 5: Tanaka is Always Listless

WORLD 6: Kiss Him, Not Me

WORLD 7: Persona 5

WORLD 8: Drug War

WORLD 9: Kingdom Hearts

WORLD 10: Blood-C - The Last Dark

Just like Season 1, Season 2 will have 7 chapters in each world but the overall tone will be darker than Season 1 so I'd advise you to take caution when reading Season 2.

Before I go, Dylan and Jax will wear their outfits from Red vs Blue Season 15 but when they arrive at Ouran Academy, their default outfit will change. I have no idea how old is Dylan and Jax because they haven't even announced the official age for the two characters.

As for Dylan and Jax's facial appearance, I've decided to use some characters from various franchises as a base. Dylan will look similar to one of the characters from one of Johnnie To's movies while Jax will look similar to Goro Akechi from Persona 5.

That is it for Season 2. Season 2: A New Beginning will start in 2018 or 2019 if I take longer to complete Season 1. However, the Prologue will be released at the end of May so Spoiler alert for the Prologue. Goodbye, Sayonara and keep on reading!


End file.
